L'absence attise l'envie et le désir de l'autre
by junon2
Summary: Parce que Isaac et Scott n'ont pas envie de se bouger, c'est à Stiles d'y aller... Et de tomber sur un Derek endormi... De là à ce que les choses dérapent de manière inattendue pour lui, il n'y avait qu'un pas qu'évidemment il a franchi sans plus de réflexion. Sterek et mention de Scott/ Isaac
1. Chapter 1

**L'absence attise l'envie et le désir de l'autre **

_**Auteur**__**:**_ junon2/Calli attha

_**Correctrice**__**:**_Miyakano

_**Idée de originale de : **_NessaElanesse et aquadragon13

_**Paring:**_ Derek et Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall et Isaac Lahey en sous-jacent

_**Genre:**_ romance et humour ?

_**Rating:**_T

_**Disclaimer:**_ Tous les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs et réalisateur de Teen Wolf (JeffDavis) sauf l'intrigue qui elle est à moi en partie puisque c'est ma vision des choses. Sauf l'idée de base qui est comme dit au-dessus de mes copains d'écriture et fidèles lecteurs.

_**Résumé**__**:**_ Parce que Isaac et Scott n'ont pas envie de se bouger, c'est à Stiles d'y aller... Et de tomber sur un Derek endormi... De là à ce que les choses dérapent de manière inattendue pour lui, il n'y avait qu'un pas qu'évidemment il a franchi sans plus de réflexion.

_**Note**__**de**__**l'auteur**__**:**_ Simple two-shot, sans suite (Enfin c'était un OS mais vu la longueur, j'ai décidé de le faire en 2 parties). L'idée n'est pas de moi c'est une demande qu'on m'a faite et mon esprit s'est un peu emballé (beaucoup ...)

_**Avertissement**__**:**_spoiler possible sur Derek et son loft, et sa vie amoureuse dans la saison 3... Forcément, comme je n'ai pas écrit le script (ils n'ont pas voulu de moi, que voulez-vous ...) il n'y a rien qui puisse être certain. Et le rating T n'est pas mis pour rien, mais encore une fois je ne compte pas vous choqué avec mon écrit. Soyez indulgent, cela fait des années que je n'ai plus écrit quelque chose d'aussi sensuel et érotique ... Mais ça reste du tout public.

* * *

« C'est quoi cette trace dans ton cou ? » Questionne la voix surprise de Scott.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Scotty, comment vas-tu ce matin ? Pas trop fatigué ? » Réplique du tac-au-tac Stiles. Néanmoins, il porte discrètement la main à sa nuque, et recouvre un peu embarrassé la dite trace violette qui le marque. Maudit soit les Lycanthropes et leur besoin de marquer leur territoire !

« Ouais salut... et donc cette trace c'est ? » Revient à la charge le jeune Lycan, en tentant d'agripper la main de son meilleur ami, histoire d'avoir une meilleure vue sur le bleu. « Un suçon ! T'as un suçon ! Eh bien, ça devient sérieux avec elle dis-moi... Allez raconte-moi comment c'est arrivé. »

Silence. Gênant et lourd. Stiles dévie le regard et grimace. Il ne se voit pas trop avouer qui lui a laissé cette charmante preuve d'amour sur la peau. Ni d'ailleurs les raisons qui ont motivé le geste parce qu'au fond, c'est embarrassant. Mais il semble difficile de le dissimuler, ce bleu bien rond avec de légères traces de canines, alors qu'il se change pour l'entraînement. Oh, il pourrait dire que oui c'est elle qui lui a fait, qu'ils sont enfin un vrai couple. Ça rassurait et rendrait euphorique Scott ... Jusqu'à ce qu'il en parle à Isaac, qui lui va percuter qu'hier soir Stiles devait finaliser leur travail de chimie et donc qu'il n'a pas pu avoir un rendez-vous... Scott voit ce qu'il veut, Isaac lui voit réellement les choses. La différence est immense. Stiles ramène son regard sur son meilleur ami qui s'impatiente les yeux brillants. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçoit l'intrusion dans leur conversation. Tiens, quand on parle du loup...

« Salut Isaac, comment vas-tu ? » Questionne-t-il sautant sur l'occasion d'éviter une discussion sur sa vie sentimentale, sur la fille avec qui il a eu une pseudo aventure, poussée par Scott et Lydia dans ses bras. Il n'a même pas été capable de l'embrasser, alors la laisser lui faire un suçon... Ceci dit, elle le colle bien. Il parait même que son odeur recouvre la sienne, et que c'est dérangeant.

« Moi assez bien. Sympathique la marque de possession sur ton cou... Et ton odeur un peu lupine. » Remarque Isaac calmement. Scott arrête subitement de japper tel un chiot sur-existé et fronce les sourcils, reniflant l'air ambiant. Et oh, zut il vient de percuter la raison du suçon ... Super début de journée !

«C'est vrai, tu sens un peu comme Derek et ... Comment ça une marque de possession ? » Commente enfin le meilleur ami en prenant un air choqué.

« Euh, j'ai été chez Isaac et Derek hier soir, chercher le dossier de chimie pour rappel... Normal qu'en errant dans l'antre du grand méchant loup je porte un peu son odeur. » Réplique rapidement un Stiles, qui finit étrangement de se vêtir plus vite que nécessaire. Il sort son matériel de Lacrosse et finit de lacer ses chaussures, sans observer le duo. Il a pris deux douches ce matin, s'est justement savonner correctement pour éviter que l'odeur ne traîne sur lui ... Foutu loup-garou !

« Derek t'a fait ça au cou ! Qu'est-ce qui ... Non mais et tu t'es laissé faire ! » S'insurge Scott en bougeant des bras. Nouveau soupir de Stiles, qui se relève et attrape sa crosse et il fixe avec un sourire immense Scott.

« Bah écoute, fallait pas m'envoyer tout seul dans l'antre du grand méchant loup pour batifoler et vous tripoter en secret ! » Réplique-t-il tout sourire. « Et pas la peine de nier cette fois, je sais que vous couchez ensemble ! »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, Stiles part au pas de courses sur le terrain. Il laisse derrière lui un Isaac interloqué et un Scott blanc comme la neige, qui finit par virer au rouge pivoine.

* * *

**La veille en soirée**

Stiles a des envies de meurtres par moment. Ceci dit, plus le temps passe, plus il trouve louche le besoin de tête-à-tête de Scott et Isaac pour leur truc lupin. Comme s'il est incapable de comprendre quelque chose de basique comme un entraînement. Quoiqu'il en soit, il sent Scotty s'éloigner de lui lentement et passer de plus en plus de temps avec l'autre Lycan. Forcément, ce dernier peut le comprendre et il sait ce qu'il vit. Lui, il reste un humain trop vite dépassé et fragile, aux dires amicaux de son meilleur ami. Il n'empêche qu'ils font presque couple secret à toujours s'isoler ces deux-là... Sauf que si Stiles a un doute, il n'a aucune preuve réelle. Et c'est encore leur besoin d'intimité qui l'a amené ici face à la porte de ce loft. Parce qu'il a été mis en groupe pour un travail de chimie avec Isaac. Et ils doivent rendre le travail dans deux jours, Stiles a besoin de le relire, de le finaliser ... Surtout que la science est loin d'être le point fort du Lycanthrope. Et Monsieur a oublié de prendre le dossier. Mais il a quelque chose de prévu avec Scott, du coup qu'a-t-il fait ? Il lui a refilé l'adresse et la clé ! Au fond, vu que Stiles compte juste travailler et pas sortir avec la charmante rousse, qui le colle depuis que Scott essaye de le caser... Il peut bien passer le chercher non ? Son soit disant meilleur ami doit d'abord travailler puis s'entraîner avec Isaac du coup... Il est enchanté Stiles... Enfin, façon de parler. Seul point positif, il va voir où vit Derek. Sa curiosité est piquée à vif et c'est tout ce qui fait qu'il reste zen.

Après un nouveau soupir, Stiles sort la clé de sa poche arrière et ouvre la porte. Il suppose que Derek doit s'entraîner avec les louveteaux ou vaquer à ses occupations personnelles. Cela fait un moment qu'il n'a plus croisé l'Alpha. En fait, quelques mois s'il calcule bien. Les choses ont changé avec l'arrivée de l'autre meute et les dissensions entre eux. Si Scott le met de côté plus volontiers, Stiles a l'impression d'avoir été tout simplement viré de la vie de Derek. Après il comprend. Il n'est qu'un humain, pas un loup-garou. Il sait être utile certes, mais il les encombre aussi avec sa fragilité et la protection qu'il nécessite. Il n'en veut même pas à son aîné. Il a juste mal. Enfin, il n'a souffert qu'au début. Mais même Scott n'en parle pas, ni Isaac. C'est rare qu'ils causent de Derek en sa présence. En prime, il a compris que ce dernier a une petite amie de part une conversation d'Isaac. Une jolie femme, avec des attributs intéressants, qui laisse une trace de son parfum dans le loft. Il parait même que si Derek a un logement, c'est pour ça. C'est après cette information-là, que Stiles a décidé d'arrêter de souffrir de l'absence de l'Alpha. Alors il a fait en sorte de ne jamais plus parler de lui, d'éviter les conversations de meute... . Ça n'a pas été dur de se faire mettre hors-jeu par les autres au final. Et puis, il s'est intéressé à la jolie rousse. Elle est belle et intelligente. Elle semble le remarquer contrairement à Lydia. Il n'a pas vraiment eu besoin d'aller vers elle, quelques regards et elle a cru qu'elle avait gagné. Ils sortent parfois ensemble. Ils ne s'embrassent pas mais elle se colle à lui comme Lydia colle Jackson. Du coup, tout le monde les croit en couple. Enfin, il ne nie pas non plus.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Stiles referme la porte. Il s'arrête un moment et réalise que Isaac ne lui a même pas expliqué l'agencement des pièces du loft. Et comment il est sensé savoir où se trouve sa chambre ? L'hyperactif soupire à nouveau et sort son téléphone portable pour envoyer un message à son ami Lycan. Il s'arrête après deux mots... À quoi cela va-t-il servir ? Il sait très bien que s'il s'entraîne avec la meute ou juste avec Scott, il ne répondra pas. Et Stiles ne se voit pas s'adosser à la porte d'entrée et attendre une réponse pour aller chercher le dossier posé sur le bureau. Nouveau soupir exaspéré. Il range l'appareil dans sa poche. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à passer de pièce en pièce. Après tout c'est un loft, pas un château. Il aura donc assez vite trouvé la dite chambre. Et avec de la chance, ce sera même la première qu'il ouvrira. L'hyperactif décide de commencer par le haut. C'est logique que les chambres soient en haut de l'escalier en colimaçon. Il grimpe donc au pas de course et s'arrête en haut pour reprendre son souffle. Il jette un regard à la pièce du bas. Mine de rien c'est un beau loft, décoré avec goût et meublé avec soin. Après quelques minutes de contemplation, il se dirige vers la première porte et l'ouvre en grand.

Et Stiles se fige totalement sur place, l'appréhension s'affichant sur le visage.

Derek est là, bien présent et immobile.

En fait, après quelques secondes, Stiles constate que de toute évidence le Lycanthrope est assoupi. Il relâche doucement sa respiration et soupir délicatement de soulagement. De tous les scénarios possibles, il n'a jamais envisagé de tomber sur l'Alpha au loft. Et même si cela était probable, pas endormi paisiblement à moitié nu dans son lit... Ce qui est étrange, c'est que malgré le rythme cardiaque un peu trop rapide de Stiles, et le bruit qu'il a fait, Derek ne s'est pas éveillé. Soit il ne se sent pas menacé parce que son subconscient a reconnu son odeur, soit il est trop profondément endormi. Stiles sait qu'il devrait sortir de la pièce avant de faire quelque chose de stupide, pour ne pas changer. Pourtant il reste figé, les yeux sur l'autre homme, une main sur la poignée de porte. L'adolescent se mordille la lèvre inférieure. C'est tentant. Trop pour lui. Il a en face de lui Derek, totalement serein et qui semble dormir. Il suppose vu qu'il ne voit pas ses yeux, sa tête étant tournée vers la fenêtre. Et pour une fois, il peut à loisir le dévorer des yeux. C'est stupide de se sentir ému comme ça alors qu'il a décidé de nier l'autre. Mais c'est instinctif. Et puis, il ne fait rien de mal non ? Alors lentement et silencieusement, l'hyperactif avance dans la chambre et vient se poster près du lit. Il se contente juste de regarder, hypnotisé par le tatouage en partie et par la musculature de l'Alpha.

Première constatation, Derek a la peau blanche, presque autant que la sienne. Elle est nacrée et semble étrangement douce. Le Triskèle ressort par contraste avec sa couleur noire. Il est aussi étonnamment musclé. Même allongé comme cela sur le ventre, bras repliés sous l'oreiller en support à sa tête, Stiles peut admirer le jeu des muscles sous la peau fine. Le drap recouvre les jambes de Derek jusqu'à sa taille, l'adolescent ne peut qu'imaginer qu'il est au moins vêtu de sous-vêtements. En même temps, il ne compte pas aller vérifier. Il admire juste l'autre homme endormi et surtout, surtout le tatouage qui l'hypnotise. Ses yeux s'ancrent à lui et il reste là, bouche entrouverte, respiration saccadée et cœur battant à tout rompre à observer les spirales noirâtres.

L'envie de toucher l'étreint.

Avant de vraiment le réaliser, Stiles est à genoux sur le lit pour s'approcher un peu plus de Derek et du fameux tatouage. Après l'avoir vu, il a cherché sur Internet ce que c'est. Un Triskèle, c'est celte et ça a une signification intéressante mais variable. En tout cas, ça représente des choses unies qui tournent. Sûrement que c'est autre chose pour Derek que l'idée des trois éléments de base, ou l'idée de passé, présent et futur intimement lié en leur centre. L'adolescent tend la main vers ce qui le captive et arrête son mouvement. Observer à son insu Derek est une chose, le toucher une autre chose ... Mais il a une excuse en béton : il veut vérifier que l'encre change la texture de la peau. Bon d'accord, c'est une excuse bidon. Mais encore une fois, l'Alpha dort paisiblement, s'il ne fait pas de gestes brusques tout ira bien non ? En retenant son souffle, Stiles pose un doigt sur le bord du dessin et glisse légèrement. Pas de différence de texture. Il devrait retirer son doigt... Il devrait descendre du lit et filer dans la pièce d'à côté... Il devrait parce que Derek va finir par sentir sa présence et les conséquences seront dramatiques. Mais il ne le fait pas. Non, ses doigts se posent un peu plus sur la peau chaude et retracent lentement avec douceur le dessin du tatouage, cercle par cercle en revenant au centre. La peau frissonne doucement sous sa légère pression. Il a le cœur qui bat vite et le souffle coupé par son audace. Mais il dessine toujours, admirant les jeux de muscles, frissons et savourant le contact chaud et quelque part intime. Ses yeux restent accrochés à ses gestes, au Triskèle. Il ne prend pas garde à vérifier que le Lycanthrope dort toujours.

Stiles lâche un glapissement de stupeur et ouvre les yeux d'effrois. Son poignet est enserré dans la main d'un Derek tout à fait réveillé, qui s'est relevé comme un ressort. Captivé par son jeu de dessin et le contact physique, l'adolescent a oublié de surveiller les réactions du Lycanthrope. Avec une vitesse surprenante, Derek s'est retourné et a empoigné le poignet se redressant. Stiles déglutit difficilement, même si l'Alpha n'a pas l'air en colère, juste amusé et narquois. Involontairement, les yeux noisettes descendent sur le torse parfaitement sculpté de son vis-à-vis jusqu'à la taille... Le drap repoussé, il constate que Derek est en boxer, pas nu. Et oh zut... Stiles détourne rapidement le regard, les joues en feu d'un coup. La proximité et le contact physique le gênent, les doigts de Derek brûlent la peau de son poignet. Ses sens s'affolent tous d'un seul coup rien qu'avec un simple coup d'œil... Maudit soit son manque de contrôle et son âge trop jeune pour gérer avec aisance ce genre d'attirance physique. Et quelle idée aussi de dormir dans cette tenue minimaliste !

« Gêné ? » Ironise la voix un peu rauque de Derek, qui s'amuse clairement de l'embarras de son invité surprise. « Ça ne semblait pourtant pas t'arrêter, il y a quelques minutes quand tu me croyais endormi... »

Stiles déglutit à nouveau et ramène ses yeux sur Derek. Il tente vraiment de ne pas laisser son regard descendre. Comment on peut être aussi parfait et attirant ? Et comment il est sensé résister au désir et à ses sentiments s'il se retrouve dans ce genre de situation ? Parce que oui, Stiles a admis depuis un moment qu'il éprouve plus que de l'admiration et de la curiosité pour le Lycan. C'est d'ailleurs, ce qui fait si mal par moment. Derek garde son sourire narquois, comme s'il se moque ouvertement des réactions de l'autre et de son côté embarrassé. Stiles positive vite fait : il ne s'est pas fait arracher la gorge par les crocs acérés de Derek, ni provoquer sa colère. Peut-être que si tout était clair dans sa tête, il trouverait même étrange le sourire, la voix et surtout le fait que son poignet reste prisonnier de la main du Lycan. Derek semble proche, tellement qu'il sent la chaleur qui émane de son corps. Stiles ouvre et referme la bouche, à court de mots. La proximité corporelle tue sa répartie et son ironie légendaire. La bouche sèche, il glisse une langue sur ses lèvres remarquant à peine que le mouvement est suivi avec intérêt par l'Alpha.

« Tu ... Tu dormais pas ? » Finit par lâcher d'une voix faible un Stiles toujours rouge pivoine et qui lutte contre l'envie de mater ouvertement le corps juste en face du sien.

« Tu croyais vraiment que je ne t'entendrais pas avec tout le boucan que tu fais ? Rien que tes battements de cœurs sont assourdissants ! » Réplique amusé le plus âgé des deux sans pour autant s'éloigner. Il fixe avec intérêt son cadet, qui lui tente de poser ses yeux sur tout sauf lui.

« Fallait le dire que t'étais réveillé alors ! Ça m'aurait évité de devoir chercher tiens et de... » Contre-attaque Stiles un peu plus posé, ou du moins cachant sa gêne derrière une colère légitime. C'est lui qui a joué au voyeur, mais il en veut à Derek de ne pas avoir manifesté sa présence éveillée.

Derek sourit cette fois ouvertement. Il est réellement amusé par la manière dont Stiles essaye de lui rejeter la faute sur le dos. Mais d'un autre côté, s'il avait manifesté qu'il était éveillé, l'hyperactif ne serait pas venu poser les doigts sur sa peau. Oh, il sait qu'il n'aurait pas dû le laisser faire, qu'il aurait dû manifester qu'il avait les yeux ouverts quand il a pénétré dans la pièce. Mais c'était trop tentant, beaucoup trop. Et parfois, Derek cède aussi à ses envies et à la tentation. Et puis, ça valait le coup vu la situation actuelle et l'amusement qu'il en retire. Il vexe Stiles à se comporter comme s'il se fout de sa gueule en plein. Mais c'est plus simple de jouer au mec moqueur ou en colère que de laisser deviner les pensées qui traversent son esprit... Et c'est loin d'être honorable et chaste en ce moment. Surtout pas en sentant les phéromones, qui émanent involontairement de Stiles, ni en voyant la manière dont il rougit et mordille sa lèvre ou la lèche... Mais Derek sait aussi que rien n'est calculé, que les gestes qui semblent provocateurs sont irréfléchis. Parce que clairement Stiles est inexpérimenté et sûrement aussi puceau que la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus... Et l'idée flatte l'Alpha, c'est très bien si son humain reste pur et innocent… Parce que ce serait compliqué de cacher son ressentiment si quelqu'un posait les mains sur lui... D'ailleurs, il renifle l'air plus profondément et constate un parfum sur son cadet, plus féminin. Derek retient une grimace sur le coup et resserre involontairement sa prise sur le poignet fin.

« Derek, lâche-moi, tu me fais mal ! » Grogne presque Stiles avec une grimace. La douleur a fait retomber sa colère et son côté voyeur. C'est que la poigne est forte et qu'il va avoir un bleu si le Lycanthrope sert encore. « Sérieux mec, tu me broie les os... Je peux comprendre que tu sois en colère mais c'est ma main droite, j'en ai besoin ... Pitié. »

L'Alpha réagit rapidement, desserrant sa prise et changeant la position de ses doigts. Il se contente de laisser son pouce glisser et cajoler la peau légèrement rougie par la pression. C'est une manière pas si innocente et ouvertement sensuelle de s'excuser pour la légère blessure. Mettre Stiles en danger ou le faire souffrir n'a jamais été dans ses intentions. Au contraire, il veut protéger l'humain au mieux. Il s'est éloigné de lui pour cela. Il a une maîtresse aguicheuse pour ça aussi. Mais il a fallu que l'adolescent débarque ici, dans son loft, et le touche... Il est censé résister à la tentation comment si en plus maintenant Stiles s'enhardit à le caresser ? Doucement et lentement, il lâche le poignet meurtri, laissant ses doigts frôler plus que nécessaire la peau blanche. De nouveau, le cœur de Stiles s'affole et le rouge revient à ses joues. Il inspire difficilement. L'adolescent se demande à quoi joue le Lycanthrope en ce moment.

« Merci ... Pffff je te jure, la prochaine fois dis-le que tu ne dors pas. Je gagnerais du temps et toi tu seras plus vite débarrassé de ma présence bruyante et incommodante. » Lâche Stiles en massant délicatement son poignet un peu endolori. « Bref, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai des trucs à faire moi... »

« Des trucs à faire ? Tu veux dire autre que poser tes mains où il ne faut pas ? » Taquine Derek avec un regard insistant.

« Je ne pose jamais mes mains où il ne faut pas d'abord ! Je suis assez intelligent pour savoir quand je ne dois pas toucher quelque chose. » S'insurge clairement l'hyperactif en gesticulant un peu.

« ... Ok, je reformule. Autre que me peloter pendant que je dors ? » Surenchérit l'Alpha, en se penchant un peu plus vers Stiles.

« Même pas vrai d'abord ! C'était purement scientifique... Je vérifiais juste si un tatouage changeait la texture. Ça n'avait rien de sensuel ou autre... Et puis d'abord si tu ne dormais pas dans cette tenue-là aussi ... C'est vrai quoi tu offres à la vue ... Et d'abord recule, j'ai plus peur de toi depuis un moment ! Pas la peine d'essayer de m'intimider monsieur le grand méchant loup» S'enfonce involontairement l'adolescent en rougissant à nouveau. Il a un léger mouvement en arrière. Derek est près, trop près de lui, carrément dans son espace personnel.

« Stiles... » Commence Derek d'une voix rauque et avec un froncement de sourcil.

« Bon ok, tu sais quoi dis-moi où est la chambre d'Isaac. J'ai autre chose de prévu pour la soirée. » Lâche l'adolescent en glissant du lit pour se remettre debout.

«La chambre d'Isaac ? » Répète l'Alpha un peu décontenancé. Il grogne légèrement frustré par la distance qui s'installe entre eux.

« Oh mon Dieu... Avoir une copine te ramolli à ce point-là ? Comment tu crois que j'ai eu ton adresse et les clés ? Je suis venu cherche le dossier sur lequel Isaac et moi, on bosse. Comme monsieur n'a pas le temps vu qu'il doit s'isoler pour s'entraîner avec Scotty ... Tiens, tu ne trouves pas étrange qu'ils soient toujours à deux ? Bref, je le prends et je file, t'inquiète... Je dois le corriger et le finaliser pour qu'on relise ça demain ... La pièce en face c'est sa chambre ? » Stiles gigote en parlant, redevenu lui-même maintenant qu'il y a une distance respectable entre eux. Il se dirige vers la porte pour sortir, suivi des yeux par Derek.

« Non, la porte du fond à gauche... En face c'est la salle de bain » Répond machinalement le Lycan, alors que l'humain lui fait un vague geste de la main et disparaît dans le couloir.

Derek entend les bruits de pas et devine que Stiles se trouve dans la chambre. Il capte aussi qu'il fouille en râlant un peu la pièce. Le Lycanthrope sort de son lit et empoigne un jeans qu'il enfile vite fait avant de sortir de la pièce. Il n'hésite qu'un instant. Sa raison lui dit de descendre. Il devrait aller chercher son téléphone et contacter à sa maîtresse ou copine comme la nomme Stiles. Il devrait lui proposer de passer histoire de profiter d'un moment intime et charnel avec elle. Ce serait le plus logique. C'est ce qu'il fait depuis des mois quand le besoin se fait sentir, quand il sent qu'il risque de céder à l'envie de voir, entendre, voire goûter l'autre. Mais son loup hurle en lui tout à fait autre chose. Ce qu'il veut c'est suivre l'odeur de Stiles dans le couloir et rattraper l'humain. Ce qu'il a envie c'est de prolonger leur petit échange typiquement taquin et mi-figue mi-raisin. S'abreuver un instant de son odeur, même parasitée par celle d'une autre personne, de sa voix, de ses gestes... Sauf que ce qui revient à l'esprit du Lycan, alors que contre son gré ses pieds se dirigent vers la chambre de son bêta, c'est la douceur de la peau de Stiles contre la sienne. Il a aimé la caresse, d'où les frissons. Il a arrêté le geste parce qu'il se sentait perdre ses moyens et pour éviter de gémir sous la caresse innocente. Car il sait que Stiles ne pensait sûrement pas à mal, tout adolescent qu'il est.

L'Alpha s'appuie contre la porte ouverte et observe Stiles qui fouille les tiroirs en grommelant. Il est amusant et terriblement tentateur, penché en avant comme cela. Sauf qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte. Tout comme il ignore ce qu'il éveille en Derek par sa simple présence. Ce n'est pas que physique, ça pourrait l'être. Mais le Lycan a d'abord développé le besoin de protéger Stiles, de veiller sur lui... C'est instinctif et primordial, autant que de bien gérer sa meute. C'est un peu après qu'est apparu l'envie de faire taire cette bouche charnue par un baiser, de glisser ses mains sous les T-shirts amples pour vérifier la musculature réelle du plus jeune... . Sauf que Stiles est encore mineur pour au moins un an. Et que Derek se refuse à purement et simplement lui sauter dessus. Alors il a pris ses distances et une maîtresse pas trop ennuyante, le genre de femme qui aime le sexe et s'en contente volontiers. Tout fonctionnait bien au fond, même s'il reste obsédé par Stiles. Mais la distance brisée par le hasard rend plus vivace les sentiments et sensations, et cette odeur sucrée et féminine lui donne envie de marquer l'humain comme sien. Ça devient obsédant. Plus il reste près de Stiles, plus il hume l'air pour s'enivrer de son odeur, plus la senteur devient présente. Et plus il enrage. Parce que quelqu'un s'est collé à Stiles assez longtemps pour y laisser son empreinte, pour marquer ce qui est sien. Et ça franchement, plus le manque que son éloignement volontaire a créé rend difficile de ne pas se vendre involontairement. En fait, si Derek est sincère avec lui-même, il s'en contrefiche en ce moment que Stiles sache. Pour peu qu'il puisse enfin embrasser ses lèvres, glisser son nez dans le creux de son cou et marquer sa peau blanche... En fait, il ne pense qu'à ça : montrer aux autres que Stiles est sien.

« Trouvé ! » S'exclame victorieusement Stiles en brandissant le fameux dossier de chimie, il fait volte-face et son sourire disparaît quand il croise le regard de l'Alpha. « Euh Derek, est-ce que ça va ? ... Non parce que tu as les yeux ... enfin tu sais rougeâtres là... »

Stiles se fige. Parce que Derek n'a pas juste un regard carmin, il peut aussi voir les pointes de ses crocs, et les griffes légèrement pousser. Mais il sait aussi que le Lycan ne perd jamais le contrôle, non s'il se transforme, c'est qu'il veut se battre, impressionner ou effrayer. Du coup, il se demande ce qu'il a pu faire de travers pour énerver son hôte. L'instinct de survie de Stiles lui dit de passer vite fait à coté de Derek et de filer hors du loft. Et c'est ce qu'il compte faire. L'Alpha ne bouge pas, ne répond rien. L'adolescent sert le dossier dans sa main et se décide à s'élancer, histoire de sortir de la pièce avant que Derek ne perde le contrôle. Enfin en théorie, ça n'arrive jamais mais bon ... Sans plus un mot, Stiles passe près de l'Alpha qui ne le regarde même plus. Il est brutalement stoppé et tiré en arrière par une main dont les griffes frôlent sa peau fragile. Mais si la poigne de Derek est suffisante pour le ramener vers lui, les griffes par contre n'entaillent même pas sa peau. Stiles tourne la tête et constate que Derek a repris une apparence totalement humaine.

« Tu as une petite amie... » Déclare d'une voix tremblante le Lycan et humant l'air un peu trop près du cou de Stiles, au goût de l'humain.

« J'ai... quoi ? Euh attends ... » Stiles bafouille perdu à cause de la proximité du corps musclé de Derek, à cause de son souffle qui frôle sa peau et de la manière dont il le renifle.

« Je sens son odeur sur toi, tu empestes un truc sucré et fruité, un truc de fille... Tu devrais te doucher. » Commente Derek, en s'éloignant. Mais il ne le lâche pas. Son regard est indéchiffrable et froid.

« Ok et tu sais ça en me reniflant ? C'est d'un... Et puis oui j'ai une petite amie » Stiles ment, mais la colère a pris le dessus. Il se sent insulté. Il se lave quand même ! «Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que j'ai une copine ? Je ne juge pas la demoiselle avec qui tu couches ! Ou le mec note je ne connais pas tes préférences sexuelles! Et je me douche deux fois par jour alors t'évite de me dire que je pue ! Et lâche-moi, j'ai du travail scolaire qui m'attend »

La confrontation devient muette, ils s'observent durement. Stiles est en colère, il ment ouvertement. Il n'y a rien entre lui et la fille du lycée. Derek se rend compte qu'il s'y prend mal. Il risque juste au fond de le faire fuir et de ne pas le revoir avant un long moment. Mais il n'y peut rien, l'odeur l'énerve, lui rappelle qu'il a laissé s'échapper son cadet. Et ça reste intolérable pour son loup, pour lui aussi. Il est possessif et exclusif quand il entretient une relation. Il sait qu'il ne supportera pas trop que des gens collent Stiles. Et il n'est pas sûr que l'adolescent soit prêt à renoncer à toutes expériences pour lui. Quoique pour le moment, tout ce qu'il veut c'est Stiles, sans concession et restriction. Il veut son compagnon.

« C'est juste une maîtresse occasionnelle... » Se défend Derek après quelques minutes en attirant un peu plus Stiles à lui.

« Grand bien te fasse, sincèrement tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à faire ? Zut quoi, on se parle pas pendant des mois et tu viens râler que j'ai une petite amie autre que toi ?» S'emporte Stiles.

Un silence s'installe, alors que Stiles réalise ce qu'il vient de dire. Il se sent à nouveau rougir d'embarras et détourne subitement le regard. Derek lui ne dit rien, mâchoire crispée. Il reste surpris par la spontanéité de la phrase, mais guère offusqué par la formulation. Il ne s'attendait juste pas à ce que Stiles partage ses sentiments. Il n'a pas une seule fois osé imaginer ce qu'il ferait si l'humain lui rendait son attachement. Involontairement, l'Alpha attire encore plus contre lui Stiles. Ils se frôlent presque.

« Ok, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire tu vois... » Bégaye Stiles essayant de se rattraper, perturbé par l'aveu qui lui a échappé. « Ce que je voulais dire... c'est que... enfin tu as compris. »

«Ce n'est qu'une maîtresse... Il n'y a rien entre cette femme et moi... Mais toi, tu portes son odeur, c'est dérangeant et agaçant. » Affirme Derek, les pupilles à nouveau légèrement rougeâtres.

« Ok, ok j'ai compris, c'est bon. Tu ne fais que coucher avec elle. C'est ton droit, tu es célibataire et majeur... Tu as des besoins. Si ça te convient... » Se contente de répliquer Stiles en levant les yeux au plafond.

« Tu l'aimes ? » Questionne Derek abruptement sans tenir compte de la contraction involontaire de Stiles.

« Mais ma parole tu me fais une fixation là ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Derek ? Je ne suis pas de la meute, je suis même hors-jeu depuis un moment. Et je ne vais jamais parler de nos secrets et autre avec quelqu'un d'extérieur... C'est beau le peu de confiance que tu m'accordes ! » Réplique un peu blasé Stiles. Mais il ne répond pas à la question. Il n'a pas envie de parler de ça. Il veut juste fuir, vite avant de faire une autre bourde. « Tu sais, il existe des gens qui veulent une relation stable avec quelqu'un, qui veulent autre chose que du sexe et qui savent donner et recevoir... C'est le genre de chose que tu ne fais plus, je le comprends. Je te souhaite juste d'être un jour à nouveau capable de faire confiance et d'aimer... »

« Qui te dit que je ne suis pas amoureux... » Persifle Derek en resserrant sa prise alors que Stiles essaye de reculer à nouveau.

« Un conseil dis-le lui alors. Parce que à attendre ou éviter, on perd ceux qu'on aime. Et la vie est courte... » Murmure le plus jeune, la voix légèrement cassée. Mais il n'a pas le temps de sentir le point qui transperce son cœur. Il ne veut pas s'effondrer maintenant, pas devant lui.

« Je viens de le faire... » Murmure Derek en libérant de son emprise le poignet de son compagnon.

« Tu ... quoi... Attends... Tu répètes ça tu veux ? » Balbutie Stiles, bouche entrouverte sous le choc et totalement paumé. Il a mal entendu, mal compris ce n'est pas possible autrement. Il est en plein songe onirique là ...

Derek se contente de sourire. Sa main droite vient enserrer délicatement la nuque de Stiles et il l'attire contre lui. Il n'est pas doué avec les mots de toute manière. Tendrement, il dépose ses lèves sur celles de Stiles. Le bruit mat du dossier percutant le sol résonne dans la pièce. Stiles reste immobile, choqué et sonné. Derek, lui, embrasse chastement et avec dévotion les lèvres charnues et aussi douces qu'il l'imaginait. Il lèche délicatement la peau tiède, grognant doucement de satisfaction. Après quelques minutes et une seconde tentative de baiser, il sent le corps de Stiles trembler et s'appuyer contre le sien. Il ronronne presque, tout Lycan qu'il est, de plaisir quand les lèvres timides répondent au baiser. Il sent les mains de Stiles contre son torse nu, et la langue timide qui frôle ses lèvres. L'Alpha mordille la lèvre inférieure, forçant lentement Stiles à ouvrir la bouche pour approfondir leur baiser, alors que ses mains se posent sur les hanches de son compagnon, le serrant possessivement contre lui. La langue experte et taquine vient chercher sa consœur et la caresse doucement. Un gémissement échappe aux lèvres de Stiles alors qu'il tente au mieux de répondre au baiser...

* * *

Joyeuse Saint Valentin ? Totalement involontaire je le jure... La suite très très vite.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Correctrice: **_Miyakano

**Note:** Vous connaissez le dicton « mieux vaut tard que jamais » ? Et bien il a été écrit pour moi et uniquement moi ! Avec des semaines voire des mois de retard voici la suite de cette petite histoire. Je vous passe les problèmes de santé, de travail, de famille et autres trucs qui ont fait que je n'ai plus eu l'envie d'écrire. Vous vous en foutez de toute manière. Mais je vous présente quand même mes excuses pour le retard. Voici donc la fameuse seconde partie.

Pour information c'est du pur romantisme bien sucré à souhait.

Je remercie aussi les gens qui m'ont mis des reviews et ont suivi cette fic. Sérieusement, je crois avoir battu des records avec le chapitre 1. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir du coup.

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes : _

Fanny : je le prends comme un compliment même si je doute de le mériter. Mais merci, ça fait plaisir

Kassandra : merci d'avoir lu et commenté. Bah quand on me connaît on s'y fait aux délais longs... Après dis-toi que j'aurai pu aussi disparaître à nouveau lol. Bref voici la suite

Je n'aime pas personnellement ce chapitre, je le trouve vachement moyen, trop guimauve et assez ... Bref j'aurais pu faire mieux. Enfin bonne lecture.

* * *

« Tu l'as trompée ! » Tonne la voix impérieuse de Lydia, qui pointe presque son index tendu sous le nez de Stiles.

Les autres relèvent la tête et lance un regard à Lydia puis à Stiles. Tout le groupe est là. Scott fixe avec incompréhension Stiles, et ce dernier est sûr que c'est grâce à Isaac que son meilleur ami n'a pas relancé le sujet du suçon. Stiles soupire. Ce n'est pas sa journée, loin de là. En fait, il aurait peut-être mieux fait de ne pas se lever ce matin. Il relève la tête et lance un regard suppliant à ses camarades, qui tous les observent. Il sent l'impatience et la colère de Lydia émaner de son corps parfait par vague. Avec une grimace désolée pour lui-même, il ose un regard vers la jolie blonde vénitienne. Et là, d'un coup, l'hyperactif en a juste marre de ce jeu et mensonge qui convient à tout le monde. Il n'a rien fait de mal. Il n'a rien à se reprocher après tout ! C'est vrai qu'elle tire la tête et l'évite depuis qu'elle a vu la trace bleutée sur sa peau blanche. Mais de là à l'accuser de tromperie et à lui faire un procès sur le temps de table à la cafétéria.

« Je me demande depuis ce matin pourquoi elle est triste et évite tout le monde. Mais maintenant c'est plus qu'évident et en plus tu portes fièrement la trace. » Tonne de nouveau la jeune femme face à lui.

Stile roule des yeux avec un soupir. Oui, il ne dissimule pas le bleu. En même temps, il ne porte jamais d'écharpe et en mettre une amènerait autant de questions et suppositions alors... Et puis, il n'a pas honte. Certes il n'a pas envie de dire comment il a chopé la petite trace ronde parsemé de coup de crocs. Pourtant il porte sa main à sa nuque et grimace à nouveau. Pourquoi tout le monde s'intéresse-t-il d'un coup à sa vie sentimentale et sexuelle ou tout simplement à lui ? D'habitude, on lui fout la paix à table. Les Lycanthropes et les couples parlent entre eux. Bon c'est vrai que d'habitude sa fausse petite amie fait la conversation pour lui. Stiles lance un regard à son plateau. Il n'a plus faim. En fait, il est blasé. Il a passé une superbe soirée, il aurait aimé encore être dans sa petite bulle confortable. Il a naïvement cru que personne ne s'intéresserait à la petite marque dans son cou. En fait, ils s'en tapent tous. Ils le jugent juste par rapport à elle qui se la joue femme trahie. Il faut lui laisser, elle sait mettre tout le monde dans sa poche en quelques grimaces. Il est devenu pour ses amis, un coureur de jupons infidèle. Ses yeux croisent le regard d'Isaac. Étrangement, ce dernier ne le juge pas. Peut-être sait-il ? En tout cas, Stiles a compris que le Lycan n'est pas dupe. Il a même directement mis le doigt sur le responsable avec son air innocent habituel. Scott le fixe, les yeux ronds, attendant une réaction de la part de Stiles. Et finalement elle vient. L'hyperactif abandonne la partie. Il cède simplement à l'irritation du moment.

« D'abord pour la tromper, il aurait fallu qu'on soit un couple ! Donc vu que ce n'est pas le cas, je ne me sens nullement coupable de rien. Qu'elle tire la tronche si elle veut, c'est pas mon problème. » Rétorque-t-il en se levant et empoignant son plateau. « Ensuite, lâchez moi tous avec ce suçon ! Franchement qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire avec qui je couche, hein ? Je ne vous juge pas moi ! »

Stiles n'attend pas une réponse. Son plateau en main, il sort de la cafétéria bien décidé à ignorer tout le monde jusqu'à ce soir. Il ignore s'il a le droit de dire avec qui il est. Ils n'ont pas abordé le sujet. Il n'a pas honte. Il est même heureux, bien qu'agacé par le comportement de ses amis. Mais il ne sort pas avec le mec le plus ouvert et communicatif du monde. Il n'est même pas certain qu'ils forment quelque chose à deux. Stiles soupire. S'il reste, ils vont le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche le nom de Derek par accident. Et là, ça va virer au drame... Peut-être même que Derek le prendrait mal. Finalement, il bifurque vers la sortie du lycée. Tant pis pour les heures de cours de l'après-midi. Il veut juste rentrer chez lui et se reposer. Il envoie néanmoins un message à Scott et hésite à dire à l'Alpha qu'il a du temps libre. Après une légère réflexion, il envoie quand même un message. Au pire, il n'aura pas de réponse.

* * *

**La veille au soir**

« Tu m'as embrassé » C'est un murmure qui semble résonner dans la pièce.

Stiles a mis du temps avant de retrouver l'usage de la parole. Il est totalement immobile pour une fois et presque choqué. Coincé entre le mur du hall, et il ignore royalement quand ils se sont déplacés tous les deux, et le corps de Derek, il est perdu. Il a mis énormément de temps pour se faire à l'idée que l'Alpha ne voulait pas de lui. Il s'est convaincu que Derek est hétérosexuel, qu'il vit une parfaite histoire avec cette femme et qu'il ne l'aime plus. Et voilà que le Lycan l'embrasse à pleine bouche, mordille ses lèvres pour avoir l'accès à sa bouche et rendre encore plus intime l'échange. L'esprit embrouillé par les faits et la chaleur émanant du corps collé au sien, Stiles se rappelle vaguement avoir eu une espèce de déclaration... Enfin, un truc typique de Derek, où il doit comprendre seul. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit encore ?

« Hum hum » Répond la voix rauque dans sa nuque. L'Alpha hume la peau délicate qu'il est tenté de lécher et embrasser. Contre lui, le corps fin semble détendu et soumis. Alors, il en profite et laisse ses lèvres errer d'elles-mêmes sur la peau sensible du cou de son compagnon.

« Tu m'as embrassé » Répète toujours aussi perdu Stiles. C'est la seule phrase qu'il arrive à formuler en ce moment. Il sent le frison qui remonte le long de son échine, quand les lèvres expertes s'attaquent à sa nuque. Il se doute que Derek l'a senti réagir parce qu'il sent les dites lèvres former un sourire contre sa peau.

« Ce n'est pas la seule chose que j'ai envie de te faire » Susurre la voix rauque contre son oreille. Et le corps complet de Stiles se contracte et recule, s'appuyant un peu plus contre le mur.

« Oh ! » Lâche-t-il avec une voix étranglée alors que diverses images passent rapidement dans son esprit. Les mains coincées sur ses hanches fines le brûlent d'un coup. L'appréhension prend possession de son corps rapidement et il se tend, cherchant à s'enfoncer dans le mur pour briser le contact physique devenu trop intense pour lui et indécent. Il est totalement contracté, tellement que ses muscles le font souffrir.

« Relax. » Réplique Derek en venant de nouveau se coller à lui. « Je ne vais pas te faire l'amour ce soir. »

Les lèvres de l'Alpha viennent cajoler les siennes. Un des pouces, glissé sous le T-shirt de l'humain, caresse délicatement sa peau chaude. Stiles ignore pourquoi mais l'idée lui plaît. Et la voix incroyablement douce et câline de Derek apaise ses peurs d'un seul coup. Il tente de répondre au léger baiser, un simple effleurement chaste et tendre. Derek lâche ses lèvres et embrasse doucement la peau chaude et soyeuse de son humain, traçant un chemin jusque son cou à nouveau. Le Lycanthrope teste les limites lentement. Chaque réaction de Stiles est rapidement analysée et il s'adapte doucement à ce qui lui est permis. Il sait que Stiles est puceau, qu'il n'a sûrement jamais été embrassé avant ce soir et qu'il n'y connaît rien. Il a été adolescent lui aussi. Il devine que sous ses airs assurés et malgré ce qu'il peut parfois dire, l'appréhension est présente. Mais Derek a tout son temps. Il n'est pas pressé pour cela, il peut attendre. N'empêche qu'il aime voir jusqu'où il a l'autorisation d'aller dans les gestes sensuels et érotiques, dans leur câlin. En ce moment et par son inexpérience, Stiles ignore totalement qu'il est le dominant, celui qui impose les règles et interdits. Cela simplifie les choses pour Derek. Il accepte le peu que son compagnon lui donne. Les limites, il les repoussera au fur et à mesure qu'ils passeront du temps ensemble. Pour l'instant, la chaleur du corps blotti contre le sien, l'odeur enivrante de la peau douce et les réactions trop vives de Stiles l'apaisent et lui conviennent à merveille.

« Tu m'as encore embrassé et tu es collé à moi ! » Murmure de nouveau le plus jeune. Il a l'impression que dire platement à voix haute les faits les rend plus crédibles. Il ne réalise pas encore très bien. Il rêve non ?

« Oui et je compte recommencer » Renvoie Derek avec un petit rire amusé avant de venir frôler, taquin, les lèvres rougies.

Stiles soupire de mécontentement quand il comprend qu'il n'aura pas de baiser. L'autre se joue de lui et le taquine sans réellement venir donner quelque chose. Les mains de l'hyperactif quittent le mur contre lequel il les a appuyées comme pour maintenir un lien fragile avec la réalité. Elles s'agrippent aux bras nus de Derek et il vient maladroitement plaquer ses lèvres contre celle de son vis-à-vis. L'Alpha grogne de satisfaction et mordille la lèvre inférieure, quémandant l'accès pour approfondir leur échange. Avec un glapissement toujours aussi surpris, Stiles entrouvre les lèvres et Derek en profite. Sa langue vient chercher sa consœur et la caresse doucement. Il aime le goût de Stiles. Il invite doucement son cadet à participer un peu plus à leur baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente trop essoufflé. Doucement, il recule brisant leur échange. Un léger baiser tombe sur le coin des lèvres de l'humain, qui inspire profondément.

« Pourquoi ?! » La question est sans doute stupide et inattendu. Quand le mot quitte ses lèvres, Stiles comprend qu'il risque de tout briser.

« Parce que tu es mien » Répond posément Derek en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Une de ses mains quitte la taille fine pour venir délicatement se poser sur la nuque de son compagnon. Le pouce caresse tendrement le menton. Derek est extrêmement doux et câlin avec lui. Ça brise vachement son image de loup aigri et froid.

« Je suis tien... Attends, je ne suis pas un objet non plus ! » S'emporte un peu de manière inattendue Stiles. Il a besoin de ça pour reprendre pied et pour comprendre. La possessivité de Derek l'énerve. « Je ne suis pas à toi ! » Il voit les yeux de l'Alpha virer au carmin, mais il poursuit après avoir repris son souffle. « Je n'appartiens à personne ! Je suis un être vivant, un humain pas un objet qu'on peut s'approprier, jouer avec et revendre après coup ! Je réagis, je pense et je décide. Personne n'a le droit de s'approprier ma personne et de penser que je lui appartiens et que je ferais ce qu'il veut ! Je suis libre, moi ! »

Stiles s'arrête à bout de souffle. Il remarque que les yeux de Derek reprennent une couleur humaine, ce mélange harmonieux de vert et bleu qu'il trouve fascinant. Un léger sourire vient naître sur les lèvres du Lycan. Il est détendu maintenant et la colère a reflué. Son pouce vient caresser un peu plus la joue à la peau tendre. Il comprend ce que l'adolescent lui dit et pourquoi il s'emporte. Stiles inspire profondément. Il sent son corps trembler d'un coup et il est juste fatigué. C'est étrange, il a l'impression d'avoir dépensé ses dernières forces. Il expire profondément et tente de ne pas se focaliser sur le sourire de Derek. Il l'a rarement vu sourire autant et avec autant de tendresse. C'est encore différent de quand il a dragué la policière pour sauver Isaac... C'est plus doux et tellement sincère qu'il sent son cœur battre plus fort rien qu'à imaginer qu'il est le seul à y avoir droit. Derek se penche et le bout de son nez frôle sensuellement le menton et la nuque de l'adolescent. L'hyperactif glapie de surprise et de contentement.

« Ok. Tu es mon compagnon. » Répond enfin le Lycanthrope contre sa peau. «Dans ce sens-là, tu es mien. Tu n'es pas un objet ... Tu es ... ce que j'ai de plus précieux. »

« Qu'avez-vous fait du vrai Derek Hale ? » Demande avec surprise Stiles. Il ne reconnaît pas l'Alpha en ce moment. Le rire du loup-garou résonne sur sa peau.

«Sérieusement Stiles. » Réplique doucement Derek en s'éloignant de lui. Il prend ses distances et l'adolescent a froid tout à coup. « Tu as une petite amie. »

Stiles ouvre la bouche mais ne dit rien. Il voit clairement la douleur dans le regard de Derek, mais surtout la colère à l'idée que Stiles puisse être en couple. Un moment, l'hyperactif se dit qu'il est gonflé, il couche bien avec une femme lui. Mais son esprit fait rapidement le lien et il comprend très bien la raison de l'irritation de Derek. Il lui a explicitement dit. Il sait ce qu'est un compagnon pour un lycanthrope et il y a longtemps qu'il a remarqué que Derek est possessif.

« Non. » Répond-il et devant le froncement de sourcil de Derek il soupire avant de préciser : « Je n'ai pas de petite amie. »

« Vraiment ? Tu portes l'odeur d'une fille et Isaac et les autres ont plus d'une fois mentionné la jolie rousse, qui te colle et te suit comme ton ombre. » Renvoie avec amertume l'Alpha.

« Oui mais non. » Soupire Stiles. Il se détache du mur et bouge les mains. Il se sent stressé. Il n'a jamais expliqué la situation à personne. Il mordille sa lèvre inférieure, remarquant à peine l'éclat d'envie dans les yeux bleu-vert. « C'est compliqué ou très simple. Je ne sais pas. Elle est arrivée au lycée et Scott a subitement décidé que je devais être casé. Je n'ai rien fait vraiment... Je veux dire j'ai été poli et serviable comme avec les autres et il a juste fallu quelques sourires et regards pour qu'elle me colle... . Ça dure depuis des mois. Parce qu'elle me prend le bras, se colle à moi tout le monde croit qu'on est ensemble. Elle joue parfaitement le jeu mais on n'est pas ensemble... Je veux dire on ne s'est jamais embrassé ou autre chose, tu vois ? ... Mais j'ai la paix. Lydia et Scott m'ont littéralement harcelé pour que je sorte avec elle, parce qu'elle le voulait. Quelque part ça m'arrange qu'ils croient tous qu'on est ensemble. On me fout la paix au moins... Mais je n'éprouve rien pour elle. Elle est très belle, mais c'est tout... Je ... Je suis amoureux ... de quelqu'un d'autre... que je pensais ne pas pouvoir avoir ... je ... enfin voilà quoi. »

Derek revient coller son corps contre celui de Stiles. L'adolescent laisse s'échapper un soupir et se blottit confortablement contre le torse du lycanthrope. Il est bien comme cela. Derek cache de nouveau sa tête dans le creux de la nuque de Stiles, et cette fois l'adolescent penche légèrement la tête lui offrant un meilleur accès. Il hume son odeur. La senteur sucrée a disparu au profit de la sienne. Stiles sent comme lui et gardera très longtemps l'odeur. L'Alpha sourit, satisfait. Mais si cela suffit pour tenir loin de son compagnon d'autres loups-garous, ça ne marchera pas avec l'humaine trop collante. Il faut qu'il appose sa marque sur Stiles. Et la gorge offerte à la peau nacrée lui donne une charmante idée. Le loup-garou pose les lèvres sur la peau tendre. Il la mordille délicatement laissant quelques traces de canines pointues au passage. Sa langue joue un long moment avec la zone tendre avant qu'il ne suçote tout simplement la peau. Stiles gémit et se colle un peu plus à lui. Il apprécie la taquinerie. Après de longues minutes, Derek recule et arbore un air satisfait. La marque rouge sur la peau blanche est plus que visible et commence doucement à bleuir. Stiles le fixe, surpris et avec un sursaut de lucidité inattendu, il porte la main à sa nuque.

« Tu m'as fait un suçon ! » Accuse l'adolescent avec un air surpris et choqué.

« Comme ça, elle ne te collera plus. Elle devrait comprendre que tu n'es plus disponible. » Réplique satisfait le Lycan avant de venir embrasser de nouveau les lèvres charnues de son compagnon.

* * *

Stiles soupire alors qu'il ouvre la porte d'entrée. Son père n'est pas là et tant mieux. Il sera au calme pour quelques heures. Il sait que Scott et les autres ne quitteront pas le lycée avant 17 heures, ce qui lui laisse pas mal de temps pour se détendre et tenter d'oublier tout ça. Il sort son téléphone portable de sa poche arrière et regarde vite fait tout en montant les escaliers. Son meilleur ami l'a appelé trois fois et lui a laissé sept messages ! Et cela ne fait qu'une demi-heure qu'il les a plantés à la cafétéria... Lydia aussi lui a envoyé un message, mais il ne le lit pas. Il soupire. Il se sent juste fatigué et lassé de tout. Il en vient à souhaiter d'avoir fini son année et d'aller à l'université pour être loin de tout ça. Finalement, il ouvre la porte de sa chambre et lance son sac à dos près du bureau avant de s'affaler sur la chaise. Il ferait bien une sieste tiens. Comme cela il pourrait zapper réellement toute la journée...

« Pourquoi tu sèches les cours ? » Demande une voix neutre dans son dos.

Stiles sursaute, se relève et fait volte-face. Derek est là, les mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir, appuyé contre le mur les jambes croisées. Le lycanthrope l'observe sérieusement et avec une pointe de curiosité. Il fronce légèrement des sourcils quand la réponse ne vient pas. Stiles se laisse retomber sur sa chaise avec un soupir. C'est qu'il lui a fait peur l'imbécile. Et il le trouve gonflé en ce moment. C'est de sa faute après tout si la journée a été chaotique pour lui.

« Parce qu'un crétin de lycanthrope m'a fait un suçon ! Que le dit suçon a pris des proportions immenses et a fait de moi la personne l'a plus infecte de cette ville. Mademoiselle se la joue femme trahie par l'homme de sa vie depuis qu'elle a vu le bleu. Du coup, tout le monde me fait des remarques désagréables. D'un coup ma vie sexuelle et sentimentale a une importance et intéresse alors qu'en général on m'oublie ! Mais bon tout ça pour avoir le plaisir me faire une morale gratuite ! Alors oui après une vingtaine d'insinuations foireuses et vexantes et une remontrance publique de Lydia, j'en ai eu marre et je me suis tiré du lycée. » Réplique frustré Stiles en lui tournant le dos pour allumer son ordinateur. Il a relâché sa colère mal contenue sur son petit-ami, s'il l'est bien. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai dit à personne que tu étais le responsable du suçon. »

Le silence s'installe dans la chambre. Stiles se concentre sur son écran, connectant sa boite à courriel rapidement. Il serre les dents et tente de se contrôler. Derek n'a toujours pas répondu et cela devient vraiment étrange. Mais l'hyperactif se refuse à se tourner pour observer son compagnon. Derek a réussi son coup avec le suçon. Elle ne l'a pas approché de la journée et il ne doit pas sentir comme elle pour une fois. Mais en contre-partie tout le monde l'a jugé gratuitement. Il soupire doucement.

« Pourquoi ? » Demande calmement Derek.

« Parce que ... Parce que je ne sais pas si tu veux que les autres sachent pour nous... Je ne sais même pas s'il y a un nous. Je ne veux pas te mettre en colère ou dire quelque chose de mal. Je ... » Stiles répond avec un soupir.

Il appuie ses coudes sur le bureau et dissimule sa tête dans ses mains. Il a l'impression de se prendre la tête tout seul. Il sent la présence de Derek dans son dos plus qu'il ne le voit. Stiles retire ses mains de son visage quand les lèvres de l'Alpha se posent sur la peau nue de son cou près du suçon. Le lycanthrope a appuyé ses mains sur le bord du bureau et est penché au-dessus de son compagnon. Étrangement, Stiles se sent en sécurité comme ça contre lui. Derek laisse son nez errer dans le cou de son compagnon un moment.

« Je leur dirais à l'entraînement ce soir. » Susurre-t-il contre la peau sensible de Stiles.

« Super... Attends quoi, tu vas leur dire pour nous ? » Stiles se retourne et se redresse d'un bond. Derek ne doit qu'à ses réflexes de lycanthrope d'éviter le choc frontal.

« Oui. Ce n'est pas un secret. Tu es mon compagnon. » Se contente-il de répondre en s'approchant plus près de Stiles pour le coincer contre le bureau. « À moins que toi tu ne veuilles pas qu'ils sachent... »

Coincé entre le meuble et le corps imposant de Derek, Stiles ne peut pas vraiment fuir. Oh pas qu'il en a envie. Il n'a plus peur de l'Alpha depuis de long mois. Il se sent même étrangement en sécurité et protégé depuis la veille avec lui. Même quand Derek envahie volontairement son espace personnel, il ne le ressent pas comme une intrusion. C'est différent des autres. Il accepte et apprécie le contact physique et leur intimité naissante. C'est agréable de savoir qu'il ne risque rien. L'adolescent fixe son aîné dans les yeux un long moment. Leur échange devient muet mais n'en est pas moins intense. Parfois, l'humain a l'impression qu'ils se comprennent mieux dans le silence. Pourtant, il le déteste. Dans sa tête, le silence c'est la mort, la vie a besoin de mouvement et de bruits. Stiles penche la tête et soupire légèrement. Il a ouvertement le choix mais c'est aussi risqué. Il n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il doit répondre.

« Non... Enfin ce n'est pas un secret... C'est juste que tu es sûr de vouloir qu'ils sachent ? Parce que bon n'imagine pas échapper aux commentaires et blagues. Et puis t'es sûr d'avoir envie de briser ton image en t'affichant avec moi ? Personnellement, je peux me contenter de ce qu'on a... Rien ne t'oblige à le dire ou à te montrer plus aimable avec moi face aux autres. Je veux dire... » Tente de s'expliquer Stiles, incapable de formuler clairement ce qu'il pense pour une fois. La main droite de Derek vient enserrer délicatement son menton pour le forcer à le fixer droit dans les yeux. « Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de quoique ce soit, pas parce que j'aimerais... Je ne pourrais probablement pas te rendre la pareille. »

« Nous y voilà. Donc le problème n'est pas qu'ils sachent mais que tu penses que tu me devras quelque chose. » Répond Derek avec un forcement de sourcil. « Ta conception des relations amoureuses me laisse perplexe. »

«Très drôle ! T'as un sacré sens de l'humour quand tu veux ! » Stiles joue la carte du sarcasme. C'est plus simple que de creuser et révéler à Derek ses véritables appréhensions. Celles qui l'ont torturé une partie de la nuit quand la joie et l'euphorie sont retombées. Celles qui font qu'il sait qu'il va décevoir son compagnon et ne pourra probablement pas lui donner ce qu'il désire ou ce dont il a besoin.

« Où est le problème Stiles ? » Se contente de questionner Derek. Un moment, l'hyperactif envisage de jouer sur sa dernière phrase et le manque d'humour chronique du loup-garou. Mais il sait qu'il n'échappera pas à la discussion. Et mieux vaut maintenant que quand il y croira vraiment.

« Je ne peux pas te donner ce qu'elle te donnait... Je veux dire je ne peux pas...Enfin tu vois ? Alors je ne sais pas si ... Enfin être avec toi me suffit, et je peux comprendre que tu as besoin de plus que ça » Explique Stiles en gesticulant vaguement pour les désigner. « Mais moi pour le moment, je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu désires. Donc je pense que c'est mieux si tu gardes contact avec elle parce que bon. »

« Donc il s'agit de sexe. » Résume Derek. Et l'humain s'empourpre en déviant rapidement le regard vers le sol. « Tu crois que je veux juste coucher avec toi. »

« Non... Mais ça fait partie d'une relation amoureuse d'adultes ! Et moi je ne sais pas si je pourrais. » Déclare à voix basse, les joues toujours en feu, Stiles.

« Parce que tu es vierge et que cela t'effraye ? Ou parce que tu ne peux pas concevoir des relations sexuelles avec un homme ? » Questionne gentiment Derek.

« Première option. » Déglutit l'adolescent, qui pour une fois aimerait pouvoir s'enterrer.

« Ok. » Répond doucement l'Alpha avec un léger sourire. «Et dans ta petite tête hyperactive il ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit que peut-être j'étais prêt à attendre ? »

« Euh non ? » Réplique Stiles en relevant la tête de surprise.

« Tu es mon compagnon. Alors je ne vais pas nier que j'ai envie de toi, ce serait mentir mais ça en veut pas dire que j'exige ça de toi. Je suis capable d'attendre que tu te sentes prêt. » Explique doucement le Lycan avec un sourire tendre. Il y a quelque chose de touchant dans la manière dont Stiles agit et avoue ses craintes.

« Combien de temps tu vas attendre ? » La question a fusé toute seule et l'hyperactif la regrette presque aussitôt.

« Le temps qu'il faudra. » Se contente de déclarer Derek avant de se pencher pour embrasser doucement les lèvres rosées. Le baiser est chaste et extrêmement tendre. Stiles se dit que personne n'imagine à quel point Derek peut être doux et câlin quand il le veut. « Je t'aime. »

Le murmure fait frissonner l'humain doucement. Il papillonne des yeux et un sourire béat naît sur ses lèvres. Ces trois petits mots le rendent euphorique et effacent le reste. Il s'enhardit assez pour venir de lui-même embrasser son petit ami. Derek sourit contre les lèvres charnues et répond doucement au baiser. Ils ont au moins mis à plat certaines choses et son compagnon se sent plus léger et heureux. Néanmoins, l'Alpha sait qu'il n'a pas choisi la simplicité avec Stiles. Au-delà du fait qu'il est Lycanthrope et l'autre humain, que la meute va probablement les taquiner, encore que Stiles en pâtira sûrement plus que lui il y a la différence d'âge et leur choix d'orientation sexuelle. Bien que le lycan est sûr que le plus gros problème soit le fait que Stiles est mineur et lui majeur depuis quelques années. Seulement, il n'a pas vraiment choisi et il ne compte pas lutter contre son loup. Il s'adaptera, protégera et fera en sorte que son compagnon soit heureux.

« Je t'aime aussi » Le murmure arrache un léger grognement de satisfaction à l'Alpha.

« Donc je t'ai pour l'après-midi. Intéressant » Réplique le Lycan avec un air de prédateur.

* * *

**Plus tard ...**

Le téléphone portable vibre et sonne sur la table de nuit et Stiles soupire. Pas besoin de le prendre en main pour savoir qui lui envoie encore un message. À croire que l'information n'est pas correctement passée. Pourtant, après le premier, il a arrêté de répondre à Scott. Il adore son meilleur ami mais des fois il est assez fatiguant. Et là en l'occurrence, il se passerait volontiers des mises en gardes et commentaires de Scott. Il ne le juge pas lui. Il faut reconnaître que l'entraînement a pris une tournure d'aveux publique. C'était assez drôle. Enfin pas sur le coup parce qu'on ne peut pas dire qu'il a reçu des félicitations pour s'être mis en couple. Scott a objecté, tempêté et menacé Derek d'aller tout raconter au shérif. Comprenons par-là signaler que Stiles était victime d'un détournement de mineur. Ceci dit l'hyperactif reconnaît que l'Alpha a accueilli assez calmement les éclats, remarques et autres commentaires. Mais le moment le plus amusant restera dans sa mémoire la tête de Scotty quand Derek a mentionné sa relation secrète avec Isaac. Étrangement Isaac et Scott ont plus choqué que Derek et Stiles. En fait, l'adolescent comprend que la dissimulation et le manque flagrant de confiance en la meute a joué son petit rôle. Le téléphone vibre à nouveau et un autre soupir échappe à l'hyperactif. Jamais tranquille !

« Et il a un forfait messages illimités pour mon malheur ! » Marmonne-t-il entre ses dents. « Et je te défends de rire toi ! »

Derek fait l'effort de dissimuler son pouffement. Stiles peut le sentir se retourner dans le lit et venir l'enlacer doucement. Il aimerait pouvoir se détendre complémentent, fermer les yeux et somnoler en sécurité contre son compagnon. Il sourit à l'idée. Il est avec Derek. C'est officiel depuis quelques heures et ça le met de bonne humeur. Involontairement, il se colle un peu plus contre sa source de chaleur. Il est bien comme ça. Ouvrant un œil, il toise le petit appareil électronique posé sur sa table de nuit. Si celui-là peut la mettre en veille ce sera une soirée reposante parfaite ! Et avec les émotions de ces deux derniers jours, il le mérite bien !

« Tu vas rester. » L'affirmation sonne comme une question dissimulée. Un baiser s'échoue sur sa nuque doucement.

« Oui jusqu'au retour de ton père. » La réponse est murmurée calmement et sereinement.

Stiles se retourne sur son lit pour faire face à Derek. Ce dernier ouvre à peine un œil pour l'observer, avant de le refermer. Il est étrangement serein et fait moins vieux d'un coup. Les traits détendus et avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres, l'Alpha est plus séduisant que d'habitude. Même si son air froid fait une partie de son charme de bad boy. Stiles sourit. Il a de la chance et est un privilégié. Il le sait. Derek n'est jamais aussi détendu et tendre avec les autres de la meute. Juste lui. Et ça comble plus que nécessaire. C'est agréable au fond de se sentir si précieux et d'être le centre du monde de quelqu'un.

« Depuis quand tu sais pour Isaac et Scotty ? » Interroge avec curiosité Stiles. C'est qu'il a besoin d'informations pour se défendre face à son meilleur ami demain.

« Le début. » Réponse basique et courte de son compagnon, qui daigne quand même ouvrir les yeux et se relever légèrement.

« Je suis le meilleur ami de Scott, et j'ai mis des mois à avoir un doute. Et toi, tu as su de suite... Y un truc de louche dans tout ça. » S'exclame faussement vexé Stiles.

« L'odeur. » Répond platement Derek. Mais face à l'air surpris de Stiles, il ajoute en guise d'explication : « Isaac sent comme Scott et il vit chez moi. Ça n'a pas été compliqué de comprendre. »

Stile réfléchit avant de sourire et de venir se blottir contre le torse de Derek. Il est content pour Scott et Isaac. Ils ont l'air heureux ensemble. Mais savoir que son meilleur ami lui l'a caché ça le perturbe. Il a compris que Scott n'était pas très à l'aise avec leur relation. C'est juste un peu étrange. Mais si Isaac assume, il se plie quand même aux désirs de son compagnon. Finalement, il est content que Derek ai avoué directement à la meute leur relation. Ça rend la chose plus logique et ça lui évite des questions. Le téléphone sonne de nouveau. Stiles soupire et râle ouvertement cette fois et Derek se contente de rire.

« Je vais porter plainte pour harcèlement ! » Déclare l'adolescent en e relevant pour regarder ce que lui veut encore Scott.

« Tu peux aussi l'éteindre jusque demain. » suggère sereinement l'alpha. « Et comme ça on aura un peu la paix. »

« Tu sais que demain il va ré-attaquer à l'école. Et les autres aussi. J'entends déjà Lydia me poser trente-six questions voire me donner des conseils. Et ne parlons pas des autres ! Je suis sûr qu'ils espèrent en apprendre plein sur toi. » Explique l'hyperactif avec un air sérieux. Derek se contente de l'attirer à lui pour embrasser chastement ses lèvres.

« Et bien tu leur diras que je grogne et que j'arrache la gorge des gens qui m'énervent avec mes crocs. » Derek taquine les lèvres et puis la nuque de son compagnon doucement.

« Oh ce n'est pas un traitement de faveur réservé à mon illustre personne agaçante ? » Réplique l'humain et il frissonne quand il sent le suçotement et la langue mutine contre la peau de son cou. « Ah non tu ne me fais pas de suçon ! »

Derek se contente de sourire contre la peau chaude et douce avant venir embrasser à nouveau les lèvres charnues. Il ne faut guère longtemps pour que Stiles entrouvre timidement la bouche et laisse l'alpha approfondir à loisir leur échange intime...

* * *

Fin !

Bon j'attaque laquelle maintenant ...


	3. Chapter 3: Note et remerciement

**Petite note et remerciement : **

Merci à ceux qui me mettent encore des review, suivent ou ajoute en favoris cette fic parce que ça fait plaisir.

Maintenant j'aimerais répondre à un « L Guest » ... L'inconvénient étant que je ne peux pas le faire en privé :

Donc il n'y aura (probablement) pas de suite. Quand j'estime avoir fini une fic, elle est finie. Il faudrait vraiment un déclic dans ma tête pour que je me mette à écrire la suite ... Je pense que cette histoire étant une demande j'ai bien répondu à leur attente ... Quant à écrire un truc en M ... J'avoue n'avoir jamais tenté sur un slash masculin. J'en ai écrit dans le passé mais je ne juge pas cela utile à chaque fois... Pour le MPREG là par contre désolée je bloque grave ! C'est illogique et contre nature pour ma part...

Ensuite en général je suis très ouverte quant aux traductions, re-postage de mes fic mais non... **Je ne donnerais jamais mon accord à un auteur pour reprendre ma fic.** Je suis désolée, c'est un peu mon bébé (même si l'idée de départ n'est pas de moi, je l'ai quant même écrite et créée l'histoire)... Du coup, j'aurais dur à accepter que quelqu'un se permette de reprendre mes 2 premiers chapitres pour en écrire une suite. Je n'ai rien contre les auteurs de fic ici présents, certains font un super travail et je les apprécie pour beaucoup. Mais la seule personne qui a mon sens à le droit de poursuivre et pourrait respecter ce qui a été fait reste moi.

Si tu veux du Sterek, je crois que tu trouveras tout ce que tu désires sur ce site et sur d'autres... Il y a pas mal de fic quand même basées sur eux.

Pour les autres invités :

Mytsuko : merci pour le compliments. Et je suis contente que Derek soit reconnaissable ce qui n'est pas facile vu que c'est un aspect de lui qu'on ne voit pas dans la série...

Fanny : de rien tout le plaisir est pour moi !

Bon pour la suite ne rêvez pas trop, à moins que j'abandonne un projet et que quelque chose me fasse dé-clique pour poursuivre... tentez toujours de me motiver sans me harceler.

Je compte bientôt éditer les 3 autres histoires, en commençant par un sterek.

Bonnes vacances d'été !


End file.
